enjoynhavefunfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Finchelfanno1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting EnjoyNhavefun Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse nice wiki nice wiki. i like the idea that u can talk about anything Finachel 10:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) np no prob i'll visit more often XD Finachel 12:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo! No offence, Just a question, what is this wiki for? Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) That's cool! Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't you already have like 2? Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) You can if you want. I'm not saying you have ''to, but you can lol. Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man! I feel powerful :P Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) YAY. love yah broGleeGirl Talk to Puck's Number one Fan, oh and his wife 16:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) yes! i would love to XD Finachel 08:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) thx thx u rock XD Finachel 09:17, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I know this sounds selfish since I am one on the Glee Wiki, but can I be admin on this wiki? I'd love to make it awesome! Please write back! Regards, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 18:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thx!/EEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I love you! Thank you! I wish I knew how to make you an admin on my wiki. Thanks a million, bro! Owe you so much! Hearts, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 15:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Great job! Congratulations on starting your own wiki- I love that you've created a place to discuss anything. If you have questions or need any help, feel free to ask me! Keep up the good work. :) -- Kacie (talk) 01:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: here I joined to help the wiki and i found some time to help :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28''']] 02:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) HI im lily and id like too be an admin on this wiki too make this wiki wonderfundelPS.GLEE ROCKSPer3ylove - Talk 06:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) cool thnk!Per3ylove - Talk 22:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC)